


Double Six

by samwhambam



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Casual Flirting, M/M, They share a blanket, Wine Sharing, gets a lil explicit, talking by candlelight, tarot reading, twyla and stevie bond, um there is some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: Stevie fucked up. She knew there was a snow storm coming and that she'd likely be trapped in her apartment for the weekend, but she ignored the fact and realized at the last minute that she did NOT have enough food for the weekend. When looking for food, she got trapped at the cafe with Twyla. Their friendship had blossomed because of Cabaret and it was starting to grow into something more.





	Double Six

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [didipickles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/pseuds/didipickles) in the [SCFrozenOver](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Twyla and Stevie end up snowed in at the Cafe. They get to know each other better, and the chemistry crackles. 
> 
> Rating can be M or E!
> 
> *
> 
> Hope you love this bb!

Stevie had fucked up. She knew she fucked up and she chanted ‘idiot’ with each layer she put on her body. She wrenched open her front door but stopped with one foot out of it, and she turned to grab a blanket off the back of the couch. She wrapped it around her body, huffed once and made herself leave before she gave up and just accepted the fact that she’d have to survive the weekend on whatever protein bars she had in the bottom of her purse. 

She ran down the steps of her apartment building and out the front door. She walked slowly across and down the street, stepping carefully to avoid any ice patches. 

She had a plan. She’d use her spare key to Rose Apothecary, take a few bottles of wine and cheese and make her way back to her apartment, and apologize later. Then she’d weather the storm in her apartment, watching netflix until the power went out, which, then, it’d be time for her date with her battery powered vibrator and the rest of whatever she was drinking. 

It had been snowing all day and it was just starting to come down a little harder and Stevie knew if she moved quickly, she could be home within the next 15 minutes before it really came down and it was no longer worth it to try. 

The town center was dark, but she stopped in front of the Cafe. There was a single light on and Stevie decided to check the door. If it was open and Twyla was in, she could probably convince her to sell her bags of whatever frozen food they had. Stevie was sold on the idea when she realized she had once seen bagel bites on the menu and fuck vegetables when bagel bites were an option. 

She walked up the steps, her feet sinking into the snow as she walked. She pulled on the door and thanked the heavens when it opened and she closed it on the howling winds that had just picked up. She shook her blanket out as soon as she was in the door and draped it on one of the tables. 

There was no one there. 

“Hello?” Stevie called out but no one answered. 

Stevie moved to the kitchen, stomping her feet on the way to get the rest of the snow off of her boots. Take the shit, apologize later. She could text Twyla when she got home, since that’s where they were now. Friends after Cabaret. 

“Hi Stevie!” 

Stevie froze and turned towards the sound. 

Twyla was standing in the entryway to the bathroom hallway, pulling her hair into a bun and Stevie straightened up, standing to her full height. Stevie felt a little ridiculous in her plethora of layers, when Twyla was in front of her in a wide necked sweater, dark blue jeans and New Balances. 

“Didn’t see you there,” Stevie muttered and Twyla walked towards her, picking up a pile of rags on her way. 

“What’re you doing here? Snow’s really starting to come down,” Twyla rounded the counter, throwing the towels into a basket in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Forgot to go grocery shopping and now I’m scrounging for food before I go into hibernation,” Stevie explained, her eyes wide. Twyla just giggled at Stevie. “Can I possibly buy some food off of you? If you have any bagel bites… or those muffins… or the muffins and the bagel bites and a couple of danishes...maybe a bottle or two of wine? Or three?”

Twyla just stared at her and Stevie could see the cogs and wheels turning in her eyes. She had grown used to it, the second of thinking Twyla did before she talked. 

“Sure. You want me to warm any of it up?” Twyla asked.

“Will any of it travel?” Stevie asked as she followed Twyla into the kitchen. 

Twyla was already pulling open the freezer doors. 

“I mean, it’ll travel but they don’t travel well,” Twyla pulled out a bag of bagel bites and threw them onto the counter. Stevie winced at the heavy thud but freezer burned bagel bites were better than no bagel bites. 

“I’ll just warm them up at home,” Stevie said as she pulled the bag towards her. 

“That’s best,” Twyla nodded. She pulled open a few cabinets and set out a few bottles of wine and a bag. She bagged the items and on their way out of the kitchen, she stopped to grab Stevie some pastries from the display. 

When Twyla handed over the bag, Stevie grunted in appreciation. 

“Let me get my stuff and I’ll walk with you,” Twyla offered and when they opened the front door, they both just stood there. 

The snow was whirling and thick and fuck no. 

“Um,” Stevie hummed. The wind was biting and cold and she raised her empty hand to shield her face. 

Twyla was shivering next to her in her still too few layers and there was no way they were walking home now. 

“I guess we’re hanging out here until it calms down?” Stevie suggested and she looked over to see Twyla nodding. 

“I’ll get a bottle opener,” Twyla said as she closed the door. 

“And heat the oven.”

Stevie poured them healthy helpings of wine while Twyla arranged the bagel bites on a baking sheet. 

“Make the whole bag,” Stevie suggested and Twyla just smiled at her. 

Twyla was quiet as she arranged the bagel bites. Stevie bit at her lip, still a little unsure of how to start a conversation. Which was silly. They had known each other since they were kids, but high school and adulthood had them running in separate circles, until Cabaret. 

She watched Twyla place the tray in the oven, but looked away once Twyla’s sweater rode up, exposing the skin of her lower back. 

“Have some wine,” Stevie held out Twyla’s glass when Twyla stood back up and set the egg shaped timer. 

She took the glass and took a sip. Her eyes fluttered closed at the taste of the red wine on her tongue and Stevie looked away again, eyes wide and she needed another glass of wine. Even though hers was still full. Or a hit. Or wine and a hit and time alone. 

Stevie still felt awkward around Twyla ever since their enthusiastic, sweaty hug after Cabaret’s premiere. Stevie could’ve sworn Twyla had been flirting with her in the weeks leading up to the show. After the curtain closed on opening night, Twyla had slapped Stevie with praise after praise and pulled her into a tight hug where their sweaty tits had touched through thin layers of negligee and Stevie had pulled out of the hug with wide eyes and confusing thoughts. 

Oh, and also after that really sweaty “dance basics” rehearsal where Twyla had worn that thin white top and pink strappy sports bra where Patrick had caught Stevie ogling. That had happened first and really didn’t help the hug situation. 

Twyla broke through Stevie’s wayward concentration with a promise of returning with a game for them to play and Stevie stared into her wine glass. She had a feeling that whatever confusing thoughts or feelings she had towards Twyla would be explored tonight. At least just on her end. Maybe. Probably. 

She could hear Twyla moving things around. She should probably help, but Stevie just stayed put and sipped more of her wine. Keeping the distance between them. 

There was more shifting and then Twyla came back holding a box. Its contents rattled as she held it up victoriously.

“What’s that?” Stevie asked. She topped off her glass as Twyla wiped at the dust on the box. 

“Dominoes,” Twyla read off the side. 

“Never played,” Stevie put her glass down on the counter. 

“Neither have I.”

Twyla opened the box and pulled out the directions. She handed them to Stevie and Stevie was torn between feeling apprehensive at being given the responsibility of learning the rules and feeling her competitiveness skyrocket at the idea of beating Twyla. Which, if the singular game night from years ago meant anything, it was that Stevie was going to win. By a landslide. 

She read the instructions as Twyla puttered about and disappeared into the dining area with a tray full of plates and water cups. And an additional bottle of wine. 

Stevie followed her, the instructions in one hand and the box in the other. She dropped everything on the table, the box falling open and spilling dominos over the tabletop. She turned them all over, mixing them with her hands as she moved into the booth. 

She counted out the tiles, sliding Twyla’s out to her side of the booth and when she heard Twyla’s shoes on the linoleum, she looked up and watched Twyla move through the restaurant. She was holding the bagel bites in one hand, napkins and a portable speaker in the other and Stevie felt entranced by the competent way Twyla moved through the restaurant, side stepping tables and the backs of chairs. 

Once Twyla was sitting comfortably and the table was arranged, Stevie explained the rules and Twyla set up the music. Stevie wanted to roll her eyes at the Iron & Wine playlist, but it paired perfectly with the howling wind, their red wine and bagel bites. She explained the rules softly, not to break the mood. Twyla just nodded along and asked if they wanted to keep score. Every bone in her body had Stevie wanting to yell out “of course!” but Twyla didn’t look concerned about point keeping, so Stevie shrugged it off. 

Twyla started with her double six and they played their first round in relative silence, each munching on their snacks. Stevie made sure to keep their glasses full.

“I know we haven’t been keeping count, but I think I’m winning,” Stevie smirked. Twyla just nodded back at her. 

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” Twyla smiled at her and Stevie rode high on winning and the happiness radiating off of Twyla. “I could make a comeback.”

Stevie just raised an eyebrow at her. She nodded at the two tiles they each had left. “Unless you have 40 points hidden in those tiles, I don’t think you can.”

“Next game. Or the game after that,” Twyla shrugged as she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and dug her teeth in. Stevie’s eyes were drawn to the gleaming hint of white. 

“I think I’ll be winning those rounds,” Stevie deadpanned back and Twyla laughed. She leaned forward in her seat, her head level with Stevie’s. The top of her loose sweater dipped and Stevie eyed her clavicle. 

“Maybe we should keep score.”

“It’s on,” Stevie agreed, but before she could place her next tile, the lights flickered once before going out. 

The cafe was completely silent without the hum of refrigerators and dishwashers in the background. Stevie couldn’t see Twyla in front of her, but she knew Twyla was looking at her too. Stevie heard a rustling and then Twyla’s phone was bright in between them.

“Um, I know we have candles somewhere. Wanna help me find them?” Twyla asked and Stevie nodded. 

Stevie tried following Twyla through the dining area, but Twyla’s body was blocking most of the light from her phone. Stevie hip checked a table and froze as a chair wobbled on top of the table. She reached out to steady it but stopped with her hands midway there. She didn’t want to make it worse. 

The light was on her suddenly and Twyla was grinning at her, on the edge of a laugh, and she reached out and wrapped the long fingers of one hand around Stevie’s wrist. 

“Here. Stay close,” Twyla said. She pulled at Stevie’s wrist until Stevie was a step behind her and she began to move. 

Stevie was so close to her. Their hands knocked against Twyla’s hip and Stevie breathed in her perfume. It was sweet but simple and balanced. It was cutting like citrus, but deep and warm like bergamot and Stevie made note to sample the perfumes at Rose Apothecary. 

“Are you okay?” Twyla asked as she craned her neck to look back and up at Stevie.

“Yes.”

No.

Twyla pulled her to the larger of the two storage closets and high school Stevie (and 20’s Stevie) would’ve taken it as a sign to immediately take off her clothes. But in her 30’s, Stevie preferred the tabletop and not leaning against shelves.

“Can you hold the light for me? I need to shift some boxes,” Twyla said. Stevie took the phone from her and pointed it at where Twyla was already squatting and moving boxes. 

Twyla pulled a box out, opened the lid and gestured to Stevie, who immediately moved to light up the inside of the box. On top, nestled in Valentine’s Day decorations were a handful of half burned, pillar candles. 

“Aha!” Twyla held two up in triumph before she filled her arms with them. She nudged the box back into place with her foot and Stevie followed her out. She tried to light up Twyla’s steps, but she was too comfortable and moving too fast for Stevie to actually be helpful. 

“Can you grab the matches? They’re in the cabinet to the left of the stove,” Twyla asked as she nodded towards the cabinet in question. 

Stevie grabbed them and followed her back through the maze of tables. 

“Everyone kept making comments about the number of candles that I got for Valentine’s Day. Saying that it was excessive. But, as my Aunt Betsy said, ‘you can never have too many candles. Just too many wasp nests,” Twyla explained as she set up the candles on her empty plate. 

“Who’s laughing now?” Stevie smirked and Twyla laughed. 

Stevie watched her strike a match, wrist swooping in one swift motion and her mouth ran dry at how competent she looked. She slid back into her side of the booth and Twyla sat back down on her side.

“I have a good feeling about this round,” Twyla said and Stevie leaned across the table. 

“Me too. But, in favor of me,” Stevie smirked and Twyla just hummed as she shuffled the tiles. 

The game started and Twyla took the lead quickly and Stevie stopped trying, content to laugh along with Twyla as Twyla told story after story. The round ended quickly and Stevie slouched in her seat, under the blanket she had grabbed earlier, feet propped up on Twyla’s bench. 

“Are you going to audition for next year’s musical?” Twyla asked as she sunk into her seat. She moved an arm off the table and then Stevie felt a hand fall onto her ankle, a fingertip grazed her exposed skin where her jeans had ridden up and Stevie felt goosebumps rise on her arms. 

“Sorry,” Twyla said, a sheepish smile on her face and her hand was gone as fast as it had fallen there. 

“Don’t, don’t worry about it,” Stevie stuttered. Twyla blushed and Stevie tapped her sock covered toe against Twyla’s thigh. Stevie held her foot there and she willed herself to look up at Twyla.

Twyla’s eyes were wide and when they met Stevie’s lidded ones, Stevie felt Twyla’s soft fingertips on her skin. They stroked along the skin and Stevie sighed in contentment. Her fingers wrapped around Stevie’s ankle, her grip firm but soft and Stevie felt her heartbeat quicken. 

“Do you have your tarot cards?” Stevie asked. 

“I do have my deck. Did you have a question for it?” Twyla asked. Her fingers were gone from Stevie’s ankle and she regretted asking. Twyla got up and rifled through the bag she had abandoned just inside the front doors of the cafe. 

“Looking for advice,” Stevie shrugged. 

Twyla was about to sit down across from her when Stevie spoke up. 

“Um,” Stevie said. “You can sit under the blanket. With me. It’s chilly in here.”

Stevie held up the end of her blanket and Twyla slid under. Stevie shuffled closer so she could tuck what little excess she had on her side under her leg. Twyla grabbed the wine bottle and topped off their bottles. 

Heat was radiating off of Twyla’s body and Stevie drank it up, revelled in the feeling of her thigh against hers and this crush was going to be the death of her. Twyla was shuffling her tarot cards and insisting that she do a small reading for her. 

“Is there an area of your life you want to hear about?” Twyla asked. She handed the deck to Stevie and Stevie looked down at them, not sure what to do. “Shuffle them and think about that part of your life.”

Stevie shuffled the cards and her mind whirled, but she knew what she was wondering and it all stemmed from the woman sitting across from her.

“What did you want guidance on?” Twyla asked.

“Love life,” Stevie said. She ducked her head, hair falling in front of her face. She grabbed her wine glass, wrapping both hands around it. 

“We’ll just do a simple reading,” Twyla said as she dealt out three cards. “Past, present and future.” Twyla tapped each one, from left to right. “It’s simple, but if gives you the push you need to look inside and figure it out.”

“That’s fine,” Stevie said before she took a sip. 

“First card, the past, you got the magician reversed,” Twyla traced a finger around the card. “You were lonely and that affected how you saw yourself. Nothing was really clear and you always doubted yourself. That can lead to short relationships that didn’t really lead to anything.”

Stevie just hummed, taking another pull from her glass. 

“Present is six of swords, reversed,” Twyla tapped the card. “The card shows a figure rowing a boat across a lake. The six swords that are stabbing his boat show trouble for him, but he just keeps rowing. With the card reversed, the swords are too much, he can’t row anymore. You can’t move past whatever is holding you back. Maybe if you try something new, you might like it and it’ll help nudge you out of whatever funk you’re in.

“Present you have the sun. It’s happy and shines light on your life. Whatever you asked, this is showing that there’s going to be a positive outcome. It’ll change your life, Stevie.”

Twyla turned to Stevie, her smile bright and so pretty and Stevie couldn’t stop herself. She reached out and grazed the freckles of Twyla’s cheek with the tips of her fingers. Twyla let out a soft ‘oh’ as Stevie lowered her hand and brushed it through the hair behind her ear. Stevie pulled her close and kissed her, her fingers twitching in Twyla’s soft, auburn locks. 

The kiss was soft and short. Stevie pulled back slightly, leaving a sliver of space between them. Twyla’s eyes fluttered open and Stevie had a moment of panic, but then Twyla was pulling her back into a kiss. There was suddenly a hand stroking along Stevie’s arm, sliding her sweater against her skin. Another hand tangled in the hair at the nape of Stevie’s neck and she swooned into the kiss as Twyla pulled on her. 

The hands were off of her as Twyla pulled away and Stevie felt her heart drop into her stomach. Her lips tingled and she pressed her right index finger into them in an attempt to steady herself. Twyla was blushing as she pushed at the table and it slid closer to the bench on the opposite side. 

“Come here,” Twyla said as she giggled and smiled that smile that fucked Stevie up. 

Twyla held up the blanket as Stevie shifted and one of Twyla’s hands let the blanket fall so she could pull Stevie by a belt loop onto her lap. 

“I’ve wanted that since the fourth rehearsal for Cabaret,” Twyla whispered as she pulled Stevie into another kiss and Stevie was so fucking proud of herself for making the first move. 

“Twyla,” Stevie breathed before she licked into Twyla’s mouth and Twyla gripped Stevie’s hips, pulling her closer into her. 

This time, Stevie pulled away to finger at the hair tie in Twyla’s hair. She pulled at it and Twyla shook her hair out.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” Stevie said with a sigh. The way Twyla’s face lit up at the complement set her insides on fire and Stevie crashed back into her. 

Twyla groaned as she pulled at the bottom of Stevie’s sweaters. She slipped her hands beneath the fabric and Stevie whimpered at Twyla’s blunt fingernails digging into her skin and dragging. 

“Twyla,” Stevie moaned as Twyla’s hands bunched the fabric at her back. 

“Can I take this off?” Twyla asked and Stevie nodded, pulling at her sweater to help Twyla. 

They dropped the sweaters onto the bench next to them, leaving Stevie in her stretched out, black sports bra. 

“You’re so beautiful, Stevie,” Twyla said as she pressed open mouth kisses against Stevie’s sternum. 

“Wait ‘til you see me naked,” Stevie breathed as Twyla bit into the edge of the bra. 

“Can I?” Twyla asked and her eyes were so hopeful and Stevie knew she was fucked. The answer was ‘yes’ before she got here and the answer would most likely always be ‘yes.’ 

“Please,” Stevie gasped. She was becoming desperate with how Twyla’s hands were roaming her skin, pressing and pulling and scratching. Stevie pulled off her own bra. As soon as it was over her head, Twyla was kissing her again and pulling it from her hands. She dropped it onto the sweaters and Stevie briefly remembered the candles on the table behind her. 

Twyla wrapped her arms around Stevie as they kissed and Stevie plucked at the neckline of Twyla’s sweater. 

“Off,” Stevie muttered and Twyla leaned back with a final soft bite to Stevie’s lower lip. 

She took off her sweater and reached back to unhook her bra. She dropped both to the side and Stevie gasped as she reached out, fingers tentatively running across the swell of Twyla’s breasts. She ran a fingertip across one of Twyla’s soft pink nipples, memorizing the gasp as her fingernail caught on the skin. 

“Why didn’t I do this sooner,” Stevie groaned and Twyla kissed along her neck. 

“Stand up for me, please?” Twyla asked as she bit and sucked along Stevie’s collarbone. 

Stevie let go of Twyla’s breasts to tweak at her own nipples and between that, Twyla biting at her skin and the sensation of Twyla’s hands roaming and scratching her back, Stevie was fucking done for. 

“Are you going to fuck me?” Stevie asked as her hips twitched, looking for friction. 

“I would love to,” Twyla said. Her lips trailed down as she kissed and sucked on Stevie’s breast. “Do you want me to?”

Stevie moaned as she nodded. 

“I’m so wet for you,” Stevie said. She grasped at Twyla’s hair, holding her still. 

“Then I need you to stand up for me. Will you?” Twyla murmured, mouth moving around Stevie’s nipple. She flicked it with her tongue and Stevie slid off of her, standing shakily at the end of the booth. 

Twyla moved so she was standing next to Stevie. She hooked a finger in Stevie’s jeans and Stevie reached down to undo the button. She pulled on the zipper and stepped out of the jeans and underwear when Twyla prompted her. Twyla pushed her towards the next booth and Stevie hopped on, ass close to the edge of the table.

She stared at Twyla as Twyla took her in. She leaned back on her hands, her hair falling in a thick curtain behind her. 

“Damn,” Twyla said with a smile as Stevie spread her legs for her. She didn’t remember the last time she had felt so wanton. But here and now she felt so fucking powerful with Twyla standing in front of her, blushing with her hair a mess, staring at her glistening pussy. 

“Twyla,” Stevie pleaded and Twyla was standing in between her legs, hands stroking her bare thighs. 

Her mouth was back on Stevie’s breasts and Stevie moaned as Twyla took one nipple in her mouth, sucking and licking at it, before doing the same to the other. 

Stevie let Twyla explore before she had enough and just couldn’t take it anymore. 

She slid a flat palm across Twyla’s cheek and into her hair and slowly closed it into a fist. With the handful of Twyla’s hair, she pushed, guiding Twyla’s head down until she was level with her pussy. 

Twyla pulled the blanket off of the bench next to them and bunched it up under her knees, body contorting when Stevie wouldn’t let go.

“Twyla,” Stevie pleaded again and she gasped when Twyla kissed a line up the inside of her calves, switching between the two as she got closer to Stevie’s thighs. 

Stevie could feel Twyla’s tongue on her skin but not where she needed it. 

“Please,” Stevie begged and then there was a ghost of a breath on her and Twyla was kissing her softly, her lips brushing over her labia and it drove Stevie crazy. She gasped as Twyla sucked on it, tongue brushing over her skin and then there was a finger stroking her and just barely sliding into her. 

“You’re so wet,” Twyla moaned as she pressed her forehead to the inside of Stevie’s right thigh. 

“I am. I am, Twyla. Fuck me,” Stevie begged. She gripped the edge of the table as Twyla spread her open and moved to lick a long stripe from the bottom to the top, tongue just barely flicking over her clit. “Fuck.”

Twyla hummed against her as she licked at Stevie, purposefully avoiding her clit. Stevie took a chance and looked down and fuck with the way Twyla was looking at her while smiling into her, she didn’t think she would last long, it was too much. The image of Twyla thoroughly enjoying it was heavenly and Stevie cried out when Twyla licked at her clit, sucking on it lightly. 

“Twyla!” Stevie gasped. Twyla’s tongue was all over her, lapping at her as she pushed a finger into Stevie. Stevie was panting, her breathing rough as Twyla fucked into her. “Give me two three. I like feeling full.”

Twyla pulled off of Stevie to grin at her, her lips and chin glistening in the candlelight. She pulled her finger out and when she pushed three in, Stevie groaned loudly, arching her back off the table as Twyla rubbed lightly at her clit. 

“Fuck, put your mouth back on me.”

“Ask nicely,” Twyla teased as she leaned her head against Stevie’s thigh. 

“Please,” Stevie was breathless. Her blood was pounding on the inside of her skin and her hair was suffocating where it was sticking to her neck. The pleasure was rolling through her as Twyla sucked and licked and stroked her. It was too much and Stevie grinded against Twyla, chasing her pleasure as Twyla gave her everything. She let go of Twyla to push the hair off of her neck, the arm supporting her shook. 

“God, I’m so fucking close,” Stevie gasped and Twyla scratched the fingernails of her free hand along Stevie’s leg.

Stevie slapped a hand down onto the top of Twyla’s hair, threading her fingers through her hair again. She laid back and gripped the edge of the table, knuckles white as she came. Twyla groaned as Stevie shook against her, thighs pressed against the sides of Twyla’s heads. 

Twyla kept licking her through it, gathering her come on her tongue and when Stevie pulled on her hair, pulling her off of her pussy and up to kiss her, Twyla went easily.

They kissed with Stevie still on Twyla’s tongue and Stevie sat up with Twyla standing in between her knees. 

“Twyla,” Stevie moaned as she stroked at Twyla’s skin, her hands kneading as they moved. 

When her fingers reached the front of Twyla’s pants, Twyla gasped and let go of Stevie to help Stevie’s shaking fingers. Together they pushed down Twyla’s pants just enough for Stevie to slip her hand into Twyla’s panties. 

“Fuck,” Stevie whispered as she felt how wet Twyla was. 

“Stevie,” Twyla kissed her as Stevie ran her fingers over what she could. She didn’t want to pull away to move Twyla’s jeans so she could have full access, not when Twyla felt so good under her fingers and against her lips. 

She bit Twyla’s bottom lip and pulled gently. Twyla moaned against her as Stevie’s fingertip gently brushed the side of her clit. 

“Right there. Again,” Twyla pleaded and Stevie indulged her, stroking the spot over and over again. Twyla gripped Stevie’s thighs, her blunt nails dug into her skin and Stevie watched as Twyla’s eyes fluttered closed.

“Feel good?” Stevie asked and Twyla whimpered as she nodded. 

“I’m gonna come,” Twyla gasped out. 

Stevie kissed her, their tongues slid together as Twyla gripped hard at Stevie’s legs.

“Stevie!” Twyla called out, their lips barely separated, as she came. Stevie stroked her as Twyla shook through her orgasm, until Twyla grasped at Stevie’s wrist, pulling her hand off of her. 

“Fuck that was so good,” Stevie whispered. Twyla cut her off with a kiss as she ran her fingers through Stevie’s hair. 

There was an audible click and then the lights flickered back on. Stevie squeezed her eyes shut as she adjusted to the light. She opened them to Twyla laughing in front of her. Stevie quirked an eyebrow at her. 

“I wanna do that again.”

Stevie laughed with Twyla, nodded and pulled Twyla into another kiss. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> can't wait to add more to the stevie/twyla tag


End file.
